


Reflection

by Mhoram



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Shaving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-15 23:47:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9264452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mhoram/pseuds/Mhoram
Summary: Bodhi decides that a make over is in order. Cassian is amused





	

Bodhi stared at himself in the mirror, the image reflected back at him wasn’t a pretty sight. He hadn’t slept in days, his hair was disheveled and greasy, loose hair sticking out from underneath his goggles. He had never had the best hygiene, long flights and long hours had kept him preoccupied. 

Now he had bit more time, practically all the time in the world now. He pulls a knife from his pocket and begins to work on cutting his hair down to a shorter length. After trimming his beard. He took his first few steps out of the refresher feeling lighter on his feet.

He gets a few stares from a few passerby, much more than he’s used to. Bodhi doesn’t mind, he feels like a brand new person. He feels less like the imperial pilot who defected to the rebels and more of a part of the alliance. He heads to the hangar towards his transport ship. To find Cassian standing nearby. He ducks his eyes to avoid Cassian’s gaze but it’s too late. 

Cassian inspects him up and down, his eyes briefly widen in surprise. 

“This is new” 

Bodhi tries to hide his face as he begins to blush under Cassian’s eyes on him. After a moment Cassian makes his way towards him. With every step, Bodhi shrinks a little he isn’t quite sure why he’s nervous but his heart is beating extra loud. 

Cassian cups Bodhi’s face in his hands and lifts his head towards him. Their eyes meet and for a second Bodhi forgets to breath. 

“I like it” 

It takes a moment before the comment registers and wave of relief washes over him. 

“I’m glad.” 

Suddenly Cassian pulls him closer until their faces are inches apart, Bodhi melts into Cassian's arms as they kiss. As Bodhi pulls away he notices Cassian’s smile, his eyes twinkling like Bodhi had never seen before.


End file.
